


Anticipation

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: springkink, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig looked damn good on his knees. It was just a pity the mental image was so distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

  
"You talk too much," Crawford said.  


_I'm not saying a word,_ the reply came back in his mind, which was, technically, true. _Shut up and let me do the work, will you?_  


Crawford obeyed.  


"Crawford," Farfarello snapped, just in time. Crawford snapped back from the future and turned to intercept his young assailant just as he came through the door. The boy's arm was easy enough to catch, and Crawford twisted it hard with his free hand, knocking the impressively large knife to the ground, before he threw him to the floor.  


The boy cursed as Crawford pinned him down with one foot. "Who else is with you?" he demanded.  


"I'm not going to tell you," came the muffled reply. A moment's consideration revealed that he wouldn't. Crawford shrugged and pulled the trigger.  


"You're distracted," Farfarello reported, scanning the rest of the office with one alert yellow eye.  
Crawford didn't answer. They needed to focus on the mission. That _he_ was having trouble didn't mean Farfarello should be slacking off too.  


"Any idea where we can find the files?" Farfarello scanned the wall of filing cabinets. There were at least ten of them, and Crawford knew already each one of them was locked. "We won't have this place to ourselves forever. Why does everyone want this information, anyway?"  


Crawford shrugged. "No one told me, and Schuldig couldn't tell."  


Farfarello crossed the room and began scanning the drawers for some sign of organization. "It's not alphabetical," he said.  


"Of course it isn't," Crawford grumbled.  


When he got back to the apartment, Schuldig would be waiting, half-dressed with a towel around his neck from the shower. He'd report with his usual smugness, and then drop to his knees....  


Farfarello thumped him on the back of the head. "Crawford," he said. "Tell me where to start."  


Crawford blinked hard and backed up mentally. "Start on the far right," he said. "None of the ones on the left...let me see if I can narrow it down."  


"That would be nice," Farfarello muttered, but he went to work, breaking the lock of the first cabinet efficiently with his knife.  


Crawford resumed scanning the files, trying different possibilities until the right choice locked into place. "This one," he said, pointing.  


Farfarello followed his gaze. "Drawer?" he asked.  


"Top."  


"Anyone coming?"  


_Only if I think about the future too much,_ Crawford thought wryly. "We're all right for a few minutes, at least."  


"Did you know screwing Schuldig was going to be this distracting?" Farfarello asked idly, flipping through the files. "Ah, here it is."  


"Why do you think I put him off for so long?" Crawford said, too busy scanning the doors to think better of it.  


Farfarello chuckled. "Ah," he said.  


Crawford suppressed a grimace. "Have you found--"  


"Here it is." Crawford could hear Farafarello pulling a file free. "Which door?"  


"Any of them, if we move fast," Crawford said. "Let's walk out the front."  


"You want to impress him?" Farfarello mused. "He _would_ probably--"  


_"Shut up,"_ Crawford snapped, and Farfarello stopped talking. Crawford pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Come on." Schuldig _would_ be impressed, he reflected. Maybe he could get _two_ blow jobs out of this.


End file.
